


Sharing the Warmth

by Ribby



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy is always cold--but Logan knows just how to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jou).



> Originally written for the [InsaneJournal Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/3785.html#cutid1). The prompt was Logan/Remy, warmth. This is an expanded version of what was posted there.

Remy is almost always cold. Growing up in the sultry heat of the South has given him thin blood, and his spare frame has no room--nor need--for insulating fat.

He keeps his room as warm as he can... but it never helps enough. Even lying in the sun in summer doesn't help--he is only warm for a while. 'Ro's room, kept greenhouse-warm for her plants, is about right--but even she doesn't want him around forever.

Winter is the worst. He creeps quietly around the mansion, wrapped in a shapeless old heavy sweater, drinking hot tea and coffee until he feels like he'll burst--but it never seems to help enough. He sleeps under three layers of covers, dreaming of warmth--and a warm body to curl into.

He's noticed the concerned looks from Ororo, from Jean... those he's used to. But Logan's unsettle him--why would the Wolverine be worried about him?

One especially cold winter morning, he can't seem to stop shivering. All the coffee and heat in the world isn't helping, and he's rapidly progressing to full-body shivers.

"Here, kid, you look like you need this more than I do." The concern in Logan's voice warms Remy, but the heavy coat, lined in fleece and still holding Logan's exceptional body heat, helps even more.

"Thanks," he mumbles, wrapping his arms around himself.

Logan looks thoughtful... then a truly wicked smile comes over his face. If Remy didn't know Logan as well as he does, he'd be nervous.

"I think I know how to warm you up. Trust me?"

Remy nods. "Oui--'course I do."

"Good--c'mon." Logan herds Remy up the stairs to his room. It's warm and quiet, and Remy sighs as the warmth begins to sink in. Logan shuts the door behind them, then wraps himself around Remy. "Better?"

Remy nods again--between Logan's coat, the warm room, and Logan's own heat, he's beginning to thaw, finally.

"Been wanting to do this for days," Logan's voice rumbles in his ear. "You're always sex on legs, kid, but you've looked so miserable lately I couldn't pounce. But now you're warmed up--I can feel it. Smell it too--musk and spice and warm metal."

Remy can feel his face getting hot. This wasn't at all what he'd expected, but it's certainly working! He shrugs slightly, dislodging Logan long enough to get out of the coat, but then pulls the other man back against him.

Logan nips at his exposed neck. "You taste as good as you smell, Remy. Makes me wonder if you taste so good everywhere. You were talking with Jeannie the other night in the kitchen, thumbs hooked into your jeans and pulling them low, leaning against the wall. Jeannie kept losing the thread of conversation, did you realize? That strip of skin showing--bet she was wondering how you tasted, just like me. All I wanted to do was pull those jeans the rest of the way down, shove you against the wall, and swallow that pretty cock of yours whole."

"Dieu...Logan..."

A rumbled chuckle. "In fact--yer wearin' those jeans right now, aren't ya?" A shaky nod from Remy. "Good." Logan slides around to face Remy, takes Remy's face in his hands, and kisses him.

And what a kiss--hot, wet, deep, but full of a strange sort of kindness. Remy sucks on Logan's tongue, delighting in the purring groan he gets. A few more moments, and Logan breaks the kiss. To his shame, Remy whimpers.

"Ssh, kid, it's okay. Just want to get more comfortable." Logan pulls off his t-shirt, then helps Remy do the same. "Oh yeah... damn, Remy, you're pretty." Remy can feel himself blushing, more from Logan's tone than his words. Logan presses them together, and Remy arches like a cat into the long strokes of Logan's warm hands down his back and sides.

"Much better," Logan remarks. Remy opens his mouth to agree, but then snaps it shut (narrowly missing his tongue) as Logan drops to his knees, taking Remy's jeans (which he'd sneakily unfastened when Remy was distracted) with him.

"You *ever* wear underwear, Remy?" Amusement in Logan's voice and his eyes as Remy grins and shakes his head. "Yeah, didn't think so. Damn, that's going to make it hard to concentrate in team meetings."

"You could always think about Scotty naked. Helps me just fine."

Logan laughs aloud. "Might do, yeah--but what happens if I find naked Summers just as attractive as naked Cajun?"

Remy opens his mouth to reply in kind--but Logan effectively short-circuits any response by taking Remy's cock all the way down his throat in one go. Remy yelps and feels his knees buckle. "Logan, you keep doin' that, I'll be on the floor."

Logan pulls off, wringing another yelp from Remy. "Can't have that, can we?" He steers Remy to his bed--wide, and the perfect height--pushes him down, and gets back to work.

Long licks alternate with short hard sucks, and Remy's thrashing against the hands holding his hips down. Logan shifts to lay one brawny arm across Remy's hips, and Remy has a moment of wondering why--and then he stops wondering as slick fingers slide down over his balls to his ass, circling and pressing.

He thrusts up into Logan's mouth, then down, startling a surprised groan out of Logan as both his fingers slide in to the knuckle. That groan, and a single clever twist of Logan's fingers are all Remy needs--he keens in pleasure as he comes down Logan's throat, the rippling muscles as Logan swallows heightening the pleasure even further.

Remy's never lost himself quite that much before during sex--when he can feel the bed underneath him again, Logan has curled himself along Remy's back, and tucked them both under the covers.

"Warmer now, Remy?"

"Mais yeah, Logan--*real* warm. Thanks."

"Good--'cause it's your turn next. I'm feeling--chilly."

Remy laughs, and pounces.


End file.
